¿¡Embarazada,Yo?
by Ulquori
Summary: Sakura esta embarazada ¿Podra Naruto con lo que le espera? Capitulo 8
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sayonara!!!

¿¿Embarazada?!

Sakura Haruno se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, no se le había echo tarde, ni tenia una cita o algo pendiente.

Abrió sus ojos de repente e impulsándose, corrió hacia el baño más rápido que Rock Lee. Sacando lo que tenia en su interior, se recargo en la pared, tocándose el vientre y mirándose en el espejo.

Estaba más pálida de lo normal y unas enormes ojeras se asomaban en su hermosa cara. Sus ojos color esmeralda voltearon a ver un pequeño calendario que estaba pegado en una de las paredes del baño.

Había muchas tachas en el, Sakura suspiro resignado, tendría que hacer una cita con Tsunade-sama.

Rápidamente se ducho y salio del baño con solo una toalla en su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su armario y saco su ropa de siempre. Se miro en el espejo y dirigió la vista hacia las fotos que estaban en una pequeña repisa que se encontraba en su habitación.

Habían varias fotos, una donde se podría apreciar una pequeña Sakura jugando con una pequeña Ino, el antiguo equipo 7, Sakura y sus padres, Una Sakura mas mayor, Sakura y Tsunade-sama, Sakura sonriendo, Sakura y Hinata en un parque, y la que mas se destacaba. Sakura y Naruto tomándose las manos y dándose un tierno beso.

Sakura agarro la foto y sonrió, miro el reloj y puso la foto en su lugar.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y diciéndole a su madre a donde iba, salio de su casa.

Camino por las calles con paso lento, todavía tenia tiempo.

Se encontró con su eterna rival y mejor amiga en el camino.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-frentuda?

-Eso no te incumbe, Ino-puerca- le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que si, ¿A dónde vas?

-Con Tsunade-sama, necesito que me quite una duda.

-Dime

-Mi periodo, no me ha…-le dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ohhh, Sakura…-le dijo juntando sus dedos

-Dime

-¿Has tenido, "eso"?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡¡¡¡Sexo!!!!

Todas las personas que estaban alrededor de las dos chicas se quedaron viéndolas raro, algunos hombres les sonreían, las mujeres se ofendían y uno que otro niño se les quedaba viendo.

Sakura acelero el paso y se dirigió hacia un pequeño parque que había por ahí, se sentó en una banca e Ino la imito.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues, no te burles.

-Palabra de amiga

-Ya tuve.

-¿Con quien?

-¿Cómo que con quien?, Con tu abuela-le dijo con una vena en la frente

-¡Oye!-le dijo Ino con una severa mirada-Con Naruto, ¿eh?

-Si-dijo un poco apenada-¿Crees que…

-Puede ser

-Tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama

Sakura se paro y emprendió la marcha hacia la oficina de la Quinta.

-Pero, ¿No es mejor ir al medico?-le dijo Ino poniéndose a su lado

-Puede ser, pero le tengo más confianza a Tsunade-sama-sonrió-es como una segunda madre para mí.

-Te acompaño

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que…-paro y la miro seria-…me ayudaras y no me reprenderás, y serás comprensiva.

-Te lo prometo Sakura-chan.

Sonrió y le tomo la mano.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.

-Gracias Ino-chan.

Caminaron y caminaron por las calles hasta encontrarse enfrente del edificio de la Quinta Hokage. Subieron y esperaron a que las dejaran pasar.

Tsunade-sama- dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo, inclinándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ino empujo a Sakura al frente, y Sakura se puso roja.

-Mire, Tsunade-sama, lo que pasa es que…no se como explicarle esto.

-A Sakura no le ha bajado la regla-dijo Ino impaciente.

-¡Ino!

-Ya veo-negó con la cabeza-Tendremos que hacerte una prueba.

Sakura sudo frió.

-Pero primero hay que llenar este informe.

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y saco unos papeles y agarro una pluma.

-Siéntate-le indico señalando un asiento enfrente-Y tu también Ino.

Se sentaron y Sakura espero a que comenzara.

-¿Nombre?

-Sakura Haruno

-¿Edad?

-17 años

-¿Estado Civil?

-Soltera, pero con novio.

-Pongamos, comprometida.

Sakura se sonrojo ante la idea, miro su dedo anular y suspiro.

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

-Si

-¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

-Hace 2 años

-¿Y la ultima?

-Hace cuatro semanas

-¿Usaste protección?

-No

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si

-¿Nombre?

-Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Edad?

-17 años

-¿Síntomas?

-Mareos, Vómitos y nauseas.

-Muy bien, eso es todo.

-Pasa a esa habitación y acuéstate en la camilla, ahorita regreso.

Tsunade salio de la habitación y Sakura se dirigió hacia la habitación de a lado.

Se recostó en la camilla y espero a que volviera.

La quinta volvió y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Después de unos 15 minutos, salio Sakura y se sentó en la silla antes ocupada.

Tsunade salio detrás de ella y se sentó en su silla, agarrando un pequeño vaso de sake.

-Sakura, se me hace difícil decirte esto, no se si alegrarme o decepcionarme.

Sakura sentía su alma desprendiéndose.

-Estas embarazada.

Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y se puso a sollozar.Ino y Tsunade solo la veían.

Solo se oía a Sakura sollozar, pero de pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido, por la entrada de alguien.

-¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Naruto.

Naruto diviso a Sakura sollozando y corrió hacia ella, mientras la acogía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

-Sakura, dile-insistió Ino.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Naruto y se aferro a el.

-Naruto-kun, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada.

Naruto sonrió dulcemente y le limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Y solo por eso lloras?

Sakura lo miro y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Tenía miedo de que te enojaras.

-Sakura-chan, no seas tontita-le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla-Nunca me enojaría contigo, dattebayo!!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, los dos somos responsables, yo me haré cargo de los tres, dattebayo!!

-¿Los tres?

-Si, Tu, yo y el bebe.

-Naruto eres muy dulce, ¿pero donde viviremos?

-De eso me encargo yo-les dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, les daré una de las nuevas casas que están construyendo.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, nosotros…-le intento decir Sakura.

-Nada de nada Sakura, es mi regalo para el bebe, después de todo soy su abuela.

-¿Abuela?-dijo Naruto.

-¿¡Acaso no soy nada para ustedes o que!?

-Nada de eso, pero es que usted es muy joven-le dijo Naruto con un millón de gotitas.

-Más te vale

-Esta decidido, Sakura-chan y yo viviremos juntos, dattebayo!!!

-Pero primero hay que decirle a mis padres

-Y a Iruka-sensei

-Y a Kakashi-sensei

-Y a Jiraiya-san

-Y a Hinata-chan

-Y a cejas de azotador

-Y a Gai-sensei

-Y a Asuma-sensei (en mi fic no murio,Asuma sensei!!!!TT)

-Y a Kurenai-sensei

-Y a Neji

-Y a Temari

-Y a Ten Ten

-Y a…

-¡Ya párenle!-grito Ino-Primero deben hablar con los padres de Sakura, luego se mudaran, después le dirán a quien quieran y después Sakura y yo iremos a las tiendas de bebes.

-Buena idea Ino-chan-le dijo Sakura.

-De nada

-Pues vamos, Dattebayo!!!!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**Pues este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, pues a mi criterio me ha salido muy bien **_

_**Destry: Eso dices porque tú lo hiciste.**_

_**Puede ser**_

_**Destry: Mmm.**_

_**Creo que te hablan tus padres Destry-chan.( Por cierto Destry es mi otra inner, Saher es la buena y Destry la traviesa, para mas información en mi profile)**_

_**Destry: Creo que papi debe estar enojado O///O**_

_**Bye!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!!

He recibido ¡8 Reviews!

Destry: ¡¿8 reviews?!

Sip, me alegro que les haya gustado la historia.

Destry: No lo creo

Gomenasai, por la actitud de esta niña, pero no comió su taza diaria de ramen.

Destry: Ramen :P

Ejem,Ejem ¬¬, es hora del capitulo, al final nos leemos!!!

Destry: Sale, Bye!!!

¿¡Embarazada,yo!?

Naruto, Sakura e Ino, salieron del edificio de la Quinta, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura para dar la buena nueva, pero aun asi estaban nerviosos.

Ino se despidió de ellos, les dijo que iba a reunir a los demás en su casa, para asi darles la noticia, asi que doblo en una esquina y se fue.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos encaminándose a la casa de los padres de Sakura.

Sakura se sentía muy feliz, al saber que Naruto había aceptado que estuviera embarazada, pero aun asi, temía que sus padres se enojaran o se decepcionaran de ella.

Naruto se sentía, igual o más feliz, ahora tenía lo que mas había querido.

A Sakura, la niña tímida y rezagada que siempre se mantenía atrás, pero ahora era una valiente y hermosa ninja medico, admirada por todos.

A Iruka-sensei, que aunque siempre se había enojado con el, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

A Tsunade-sama, la cincuentona mujer (TS:¡Que escribiste baka!), rebobinemos, a la hermosa mujer (TS: Mucho mejor, ¡Sake por todas partes!) que era como una segunda madre para su novia y para el.(N/A: Serian hermanos!!! XDXD Chiste local)

Y por ultimo, algo que siempre había querido, una familia de verdad, deseaba con ansias cargar a un pequeño o pequeña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, abrazado de su Sakura.

-Naruto-kun

-Dime

-¿Qué le dirás exactamente a mis padres?

-¿Que embarace a su hija?

-¡Naruto-baka!-le dijo dándole un golpe a Naruto haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-"Espero que el bebe no saque su fuerza"-pensó Naruto, mientras un gran chichón se formaba en su cabeza

-Porque no tienes mas delicadeza, son mis padres-le dijo agarrándole del cuello para pararlo

-Mmm, Sakura-chan, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi?-dijo poniéndose las manos detrás del cuello.

-No.

-Pues, primero tengo que hablar con mi "querido suegro"-dijo con un tono irónico.

-Naruto-kun, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, dattebayo.

-¿Porque?

-Pues no creo que sea fácil, ser Hokage y padre al mismo tiempo.

-Puede ser, pero antes de ser Hokage, debemos ocuparnos del bebe.

-Pues que chafa, Dattebayo!

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo Sakura volteándose lentamente con fuego en los ojos.

-Nada, Sakura-chan, mira ya mero llegamos.

Sakura suspiro, y le agarro la mano a Naruto.

-Naruto, por favor, no digas una tontería.

-¿Yo, cuando?

Naruto y Sakura tocaron la puerta, a lo que la mama de Sakura abrió.

Entraron y se sentaron en la pequeña sala y esperaron.

-Madre, ¿Podrías llamar a mi padre?

-Seguro hija, Naruto-le dijo haciendo que este la prestara atención- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Segu…-Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que cierta chica le había dado un pisotón.

-No, gracias madre, cenaremos con unos amigos.

-De acuerdo, en un momento regreso.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos y esperaron a que volviera.

-Buenas tardes, Y bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-Pues, veras papi…ejem-empezó Sakura.

-Señor, tengo algo que decirle

-Dime

-Mire señor, yo quiero mucho a su hija, la amo, daría todo por ella, y sucede que, pues, tuvimos "eso" y ya sabe.

-No entiendo, explícame Saku.

-Papa, Mama, estoy embarazada.

Los padres de Sakura se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos.

Sakura miraba anhelante a sus padres, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Naruto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que estoy embarazada.

-Hija, ¿Cómo?-le dijo su madre llorando.

-Miren, saben que, siempre he sido débil y demás, pero hoy no, Soy Sakura Haruno, novia del próximo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, y voy a tener a este bebe les guste o no- dijo al estilo Naruto(N/A:Ya saben, con la musiquita y demás) –pero, agradecería su bendición.

Naruto solo la veía con ojos brillantes, mientras pensaba:

-"Ese es mi diálogo, o algo asi"

-Hija, pues, nos sorprende lo que nos dijiste a tu madre y a mí, si estamos un poco decepcionados, pero ya que quieres tenerlo, pues ya es tu decisión.

-Pero eso si-interrumpió su madre-Yo voy a ayudarte en todo, pero tienen que tener casa propia, y…

-Eso ya lo arreglo Tsunade-sama.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues cuando supo que estaba embarazada…

-Un segundo, ¿Tsunade-sama lo supo antes que tu madre?

-Pues, si.

-¿Cómo es posible, que no confíes en tu propia madre?-le dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

-Pero, es que ella me lo confirmo.

-Ah, bueno.

-Ahhh, pero, miren la hora-dijo Sakura mirando su muñeca desnuda-Naruto-kun y yo debemos irnos.

Sakura agarro a Naruto de la mano y salio de su casa.

-Me quedo en casa de Naruto, nos vemos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?

-Cállate, y aléjate lenta y disimuladamente.

-Pero,…

-Haz lo que te digo.

-De acuerdo, Dattebayo.

Caminaron y se dirigieron a casa de Naruto.

-¡Se me había olvidado!

-¿Qué cosa, dattebayo?

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Ino

-¿Por qué?

-No recuerdas, ella iba a reunir a los demás para darle la noticia.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado, dattebayo.

-Mejor vamos corriendo, creo que ya se nos hizo tarde.

Asi que, corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a casa de la puerca de Ino, digo de Ino.

Tocaron la puerta e Ino apareció.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Acaso se acordaron que tenían algo importante?-les dijo Ino con una vena saltada

-Cállate y déjanos pasar

-Además de que les presto mi casa.

-Pues, eso te ayudara, ¿Acaso no quieres ser la madrina?

-Bienvenidos a la casa de la familia Yamanaka, los estábamos esperando.

-Eso me gusta Ino-chan.

-Si, como sea, entren antes de que te haga mal.

Entraron y vieron a todos reunidos, ya saben casi medio Konoha estaba ahí, ejem, volviendo al tema, se sentaron y Naruto hizo que les prestaran atención.

-Buenas tardes, noches o como sea, estamos aquí reunidos porque, mi Sakura-chan-saludo la mencionada- tiene algo que decirles.

-Hola, pues lo que quiero decirles, bueno lo que Naruto y yo queremos decirles es que…

-¡Se van a casar!-grito Rock Lee con cascadas en los ojos.

-No, aun no, pero podría ser-dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!-dijeron Rock Lee y Kakashi-sensei

-¿Qué pasa?

-Naruto, Sakura es muy joven todavía, existen medios para prevenir un embarazo-le dijo Kakashi-sensei

-¿¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a la bella y linda de Sakura!?-le grito Lee en posición de ataque.

-¡Como que como, cejas de azotador!-le grito Naruto, para luego sentarse en el suelo y tocarse el mentón-O,¿Acaso no has estado con una chica Lee?-le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Lee se sonrojo y maldiciendo a Naruto por lo bajo se sentó en su silla.

-¡Yo siempre gano!(N/A: Naruto y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¿escuchaste Mario?)

-No es cierto, yo siempre gano-le dijo Gai-sensei a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto

-"Has ganado esta vez Kakashi, pero nos volveremos a enfrentar"-pensó Gai-sensei sentándose y mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

-¿Y bien, que dicen?-pregunto Sakura

Todas y cada una de las mujeres dieron un gritito y se acercaron a Sakura para felicitarla y abrazarla.

Mientras que los hombres le daban un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a Naruto y lo felicitaban.

En el grupito de Sakura…

Sakura charlaba animadamente con todas las chicas y reía acerca de cómo se parecería su hijo o hija.

-Sakura y ¿Has pensado un nombre?-le pregunto Ten Ten

-Pues la verdad no.

-Mala Sakura- le dijo Ino moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro- Lo primero que hacemos las mujeres es pensar el nombre de nuestros hijos.

-Mmm, pues me gustan Himeko o Destry para niña, y…

-¿Destry?

-Si, ¿porque?

-Pues, no es un nombre japonés.

-¿Y eso que?, Me gusta.

-Bueno, tú eres la mama.

-Como decía, Himeko o Destry para niña y para niño Kazuo o Kei.

-¿Y porque no, Naruto?-le dijo Hinata

-Supongo que si, pero solo para niño, de niña no quiero que se llame Sakura.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues, porque me gustan mas esos nombres.

-¿Y te has imaginado como serian tus hijos?-pregunto Temari

-No

-Yo me imagino a una pequeña niña rubia con ojos verdes diciéndome, "Tía Ino, ¿Me podrías ayudar a ser tan bella como tu?"-dijo Ino imitando una pequeña vocecita

-Jajaja.

-Y también con esas rayas que tiene Naruto, ¿A que no será mona?

-¿Y si es niño?

-Un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes.

-Si, seria genial.

-Y que les parece una pequeña de pelo rosa y ojos azules, como los de Naruto-dijo Hinata.

-también, seria muy bonita.

-Oremos por que no saque tu frente Sakura-le dijo Ino sacándole la lengua

-Muy graciosa Ino-puerca.

Mientras que con Naruto…

Los chicos se alegraban por Naruto, se veía muy feliz con la noticia.

-Y Naruto, ¿No has pensado donde vivirán?-pregunto Shikamaru

-Tsunade-sama lo arreglo, nos regalo una casa por la noticia.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kankuro interesado.

-Si, dijo que era un regalo de la "futura abuela", dattebayo.

-Dichoso, ¿Y ya has pensado en los retos de ser padre?-le dijo Sai.

-No creo que sea difícil.

-¿No crees?-le dijo Kakashi haciendo que todos los hombres le prestaran atención-Pregúntale a Asuma.

-Crees que es muy fácil, ¿No?-le dijo Asuma mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo-Kurenai me hizo pasar un infierno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Naruto tragando saliva

-Primero son dóciles y lindas por la llegada del bebe, pero luego empieza el infierno.

-Cuéntanos Asuma-sensei-dijo Chouji sacando unas papas.

-Pues, empiezan los antojos, te va a pedir lo mas asqueroso en la tierra, luego son sensibles y se ponen a llorar por la mas mínima cosita, y después…

-¿¡Que pasa!?-dijeron todos menos Kakashi

-Quieren sexo

Todos lo miraron con miles de gotitas en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto Neji-Yo quisiera que Ten Ten me lo pidiera.

-Nada de eso Neji, no desees algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Gaara.

-Pues, Kurenai me rogaba, me ataco y me desnudo cuando estábamos cenando, ¿Crees que es normal eso?

-Una vez Sakura-chan me dijo que variáramos y lo hicimos en la mesa del comedor.

Todos miraron a Naruto repulsivamente mientras pensaban:

-"Nota Mental: No comer en casa de Naruto"

-No Naruto, a lo que me refiero es que están como gatas en celo, a cada rato quieren.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Que, nada mejor espérate y veras.

-¿Y no pasa nada mas?-dijo Shikamaru-Que problemático.

-Pues lo peor es el parto, se ponen como locas, te gritan, te golpean, te dicen de cosas.

-A entonces esto de ser padre será fácil-dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué?

-Pues eso diario me lo hace Sakura.

-Eres un baka-le dijo Lee

-Cállate, al menos he estado con alguien-le dijo sacándole la lengua

-Podríamos regresar al tema-dijo Lee con ira.

-Claro, pero…

-¡NARUTO!-grito Sakura

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura que tenía una mueca de enfado en la cara.

-Debemos irnos.

-Pero, Sakura-chan

Sakura se paro enfrente de Naruto en un salto y le dijo en el oído.

-Es hora de celebrar a nuestro modo, Naruto-kun-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Naruto agarro a Sakura paso una mano por sus piernas y abriendo la puerta de la casa de Ino dijo:

-¡Si tienen tele hay se ven, dattebayo!

Y se fueron

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hola!!!!!_

_Y que les pareció???_

_Destry: Una completa basura._

_Te pregunte???_

_Destry: Ya me voy T T_

_Ojala_

_Saher: Dejen de pelear y tómense de las manos_

_Destry:Eres una vergüenza para los Slytherins_

_Saher: T T_

_Pregunta:¿Cómo nos tomamos de las manos si son un invento de mi imaginación que no tiene nada que hacer mas que fantasear con mundo que ni siquiera sabemos si existe?_

_Saher y Destry: T T_

_Dejen de llorar, no lo dije con malas intenciones_

_Destry: Eso dices_

_Saher: Podrías proseguir._

_Claro, a lo que voy, ¿Qué otras parejas quieren además de Narusaku?_

_Destry:Dejen Reviews, ¡Queremos saber su opinión!_

_Saher: ¿Qué parejas quieren?_

_Destry: Por favor, y cuídense_

_Saher: Lo mismo._

_Bye!!!!!!!_

_Dejen Reviews!!!!!_

_Dattebayo!!!_

**Nombres:**

**Himeko: Princesa**

**Kazuo: Hombre de Paz**

**Kei: Respetuoso**


	3. Chapter 3

Ola Ola!!! Aquí con el tercer capi!!!!

Wuajajajaa soy muy feliz!!!

Destry: ¬¬ Se puede saber porque?

Sip, nos cambiaron de lugar!!!!!

Destry: Y…?

Pues, me cambiaron a lado de Kennya!!!

Saher: Y…?

Destry: Aaaaa, ya se, te cambiaron a lado de Mario

Claro que no, Mario me cae mal

Destry: Claro, cuando no piensas en el.

Saher: Ósea nunca

Malas TT, mejor sigamos con el fic.

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lemon, consecuencia de arduas horas de tratar de hacerlo, por favor tengan paciencia, es mi primer lemon.**_

¿¡Embarazada, yo!?

Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de este, Naruto tenia pegada a Sakura a la puerta aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. Sakura por su parte tenía sus manos en el cuello de este y lo acariciaba seductoramente.

Naruto saco las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos e intento abrir la puerta. Pasaron minutos mientras Naruto trataba de abrir y Sakura ya se estaba enojando.

Ella quería celebrar de un modo no tan apropiado, pero aun así contaba.

-Esta maldita puerta no quiere abrir-susurro Naruto

Sakura le arrebato las llaves y metió la llave correcta.

-Mejor no te digo nada porque te quiero.

-Que mala

-Ya cálmate, sigamos donde nos quedamos

-Si-dijo Naruto con ojos brillantes.

Sakura agarro a Naruto de su chaqueta y lo arrastro a un pequeño sillón que había en la sala.

Lo sentó y luego ella se sentó encima del, Naruto el agarro de las caderas y la fue besando más y más apasionadamente.

Sakura le fue quitando poco a poco la chaqueta, mientras Naruto le quitaba esa molesta camisa roja.

Sakura se quedo solo con su sostén(N/A: Sostén XDXD No se porque pero me da risa esa palabra) y su minifalda.

Naruto se quito su camisa negra, mientras la seguía besando en la boca, pasando de ahí hacia su cuello. Sakura dirigía sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón de Naruto.

El le quito la minifalda, dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Se paro y la condujo a su habitación.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y Naruto se puso encima de ella.

Ella le bajo en pantalón y lo tiro en un rincón de la habitación dejando a Naruto con un bóxer negro.

El la besaba en su cuello y le acariciaba con suma y exquisita delicadeza los senos.

Sakura se abrazaba a Naruto con brazos y piernas dejándose hacer.

El le quito el sostén con rapidez dejándolos al descubierto.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada picara y fue bajando de su boca, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a ellos.

Sakura ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la curiosa lengua de Naruto en una parte tan sensible de ella.

Naruto por su parte se degustaba mas y mas por los gemidos de excitación que lanzaba Sakura cada vez que pasaba su lengua por ahí.

Sakura le fue bajando poco a poco el bóxer con sus piernas a lo que Naruto también le fue bajando su última prenda.

Quedaron los dos desnudos y gimieron por el contacto de piel con piel.

-Naruto…Naruto-gimió Sakura

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hazlo ahora, no aguanto más.

Naruto hizo un movimiento de caderas (N/A: Foooooooo!! Chiste local) y se metió en Sakura.

Sakura por su parte abrazo mas a Naruto pegándose a el.

Empezó a embestirla mas y mas fuerte. Sakura se sujetaba de la cama, gimiendo sin control.

Naruto escondió su cabeza en el cabello de ella, y le mordió la oreja.

-¡Más rápido Naruto!-grito Sakura-¡No aguanto más!

-Como tú digas Sakura-chan.

Y así entre gemidos, gritos y embestidas fue amaneciendo poco a poco.

Al día siguiente…

Sakura sintió el sol en su cara y se froto los ojos con la parte exterior de su mano.

La dolía su cuerpo, gracias al ejercicio nocturno que ella y novio hicieron la noche anterior.

Sakura sonrió cuando vio a Naruto dormir a pierna suelta a lado de ella.

Pero sus hermosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

-¡Naruto!-grito Sakura antes de salir de la cama, sin importar que estuviera desnuda, para dirigirse al baño.

Naruto se despertó exaltado e inevitablemente se cayó de la cama.

-Auch-dijo Naruto desde el suelo-¿Qué pasa dattebayo?

Sakura se sujeto de los bordes del excusado y haciendo uso de un autocontrol le dijo:

-Riéndome baka, ¿Acaso eres ciego?, Ya casi vomito hasta mis ovarios y tú no te das cuenta-y volvió su cabeza para seguir vomitando.

-Gomen, pero gracias a tu hermoso y melodioso despertar me caí de la cama

-Cállate y tráeme el yukata que esta colgado en el perchero.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque siento una ligera brisa en mi área inferior.

-Ya voy.

Naruto se levanto y fue hacia donde la había dicho la pelirosada, ya casi había llegado cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Voy!

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Hinata.

-Konnichi wa Naruto-kun, ¿Esta…-Hinata no pudo terminar por un pequeño e insignificante detalle

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

-Naruto-kun, póngase algo-dijo Hinata con un pequeño hilillo de sangre en su nariz

-¿Qué…

Naruto se miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-¡Ahhhh!

Rápidamente cerró la puerta en la nariz de Hinata y corrió a ponerse el yukata.

Volvió con la prenda ya puesta y abrió la puerta.

-Listo Hinata-chan, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Hinata se froto su nariz y se sonrojo como siempre.

-Pues…Ino-chan, me dijo… que Ella, Sakura-chan y yo…pues íbamos a visitar tiendas de bebes.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahorita le dijo a Sakura-chan.

-Claro

-Puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras esperas

-Gracias.

Naruto agarro el otro yukata y fue a su habitación donde una molesta pelirosada le esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Nada, ¿Quién vino?

-Hinata-chan, quiere que…

Sakura se paro y agarro a Naruto del yukata.

-¡Quiere contigo esa zorra asquerosa y ciega!-grito Sakura con su puño en alto.

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura-chan

-Y además la defiendes, yo…-Sakura empezó a llorar-…me quedare sola como un perro y tu te iras con tu amante

-Sakura-chan…

-¡Porque juegas con mis sentimientos Naruto-kun!, yo te amo, y así me pagas.

-No…

-Embarazada y sola… ¿Qué te he hecho Naruto-kun?

-¡Sakura!-le grito Naruto agarrando sus hombros

-¡QUE!

-Te amo, te adoro, nunca te dejaría, quiero a ese bebe y a ti.

-Que dulce-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo-Ya veras te prepare el mejor ramen del mundo

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo raro.

-"Vaya, como cambia su actitud tan rápido"

-Te daré un masaje, y te abrazare y te besare y…

-Sakura-chan

-Dime

-Hinata-chan te espera en la sala, dice que ella e Ino-chan te llevaran a comprar ropa de bebe.

-Es verdad-miro a Naruto-¿Te importaría si?

-Claro que no, además tengo que reunirme con Kakashi-sensei

-De acuerdo.

-Me daré una ducha

-Me vestiré

Después de que cada uno hizo lo que tenia que hacer se despidieron en la puerta, Naruto yendo donde Kakashi y Sakura y Hinata donde Ino.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hola!!! Y que les pareció??_

_Saher: Muy bonito_

_Destry: Asqueroso_

_Gracias Saher_

_Destry: Hello!! Soy invisible_

_Y como les decía, es mi primer lemon_

_Saher: Pues a mi criterio esta bien, para ser tu primera vez, solo tienes que detallarlo más._

_Destry: Oigan, háganme caso._

_Creo que tienes razón Saher._

_Saher: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos_

_Si eso creo_

_Destry: ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?_

_A otra cosa que tenía que decirles._

_**1º Díganme que quieren que sea el bebe, niño, niña o gemelos o mellizos o como quieran, es su decisión**_

_**2º Nombres, tal vez me decida por alguno de los que ya escogí, pero tal vez quieran que ponga alguno que les guste.**_

_**3º Parejas, necesito saber que parejas quieren, que tal si pongo, no se, Akamaru-Tsunade, Shino-Pakkun, Orochimaru-Rock Lee. Ósea desde que les pregunto es porque quiero saber su opinión.**_

_**4º XDXDXD Akamaru-Tsunade XDXDXD**_

_**5º Dejen Reviews!!!**_

_**6º Cuídense, los quiero muxo!!!!**_

_**7º Ya no tengo nada que poner**_

_**8º XDXD**_

_**9º Adiós**_

_**10º Numero 10 XDXD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ola Ola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido mucho que hacer , pero en fin.

Saher: ¬.¬ Bla Bla Bla

Cállate

Saher: Cállate

Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Saher: Ashhhhhhh!!!

Aquí el cuarto capitulo!!!

Saher: Saher win!!!

**¿¡Embarazada, yo!?**

Sakura, Ino y Hinata caminaban por las calles mirando las tiendas por las que pasaban.

Entraron en una tienda de maternidad y se pusieron a curiosear ahí.

Sakura se detuvo frente una pequeña cuna blanca adornada con un lindo zorrito rosa(N/A: ¿Coincidencia?, ¡No lo creo!)

-¿Crees que a Naruto le guste?-le pregunto a Hinata señalando la cuna

-Creo que si, pero ¿Y si es varón?

-Presiento que será niña

-¿Y si son dos?

-Pues…veré como me las arreglo

-Yo creo que mejor seria primero saber que será antes de adelantarse

-En eso tienes razón

Hinata sonrió dulcemente

-Aunque, creo que mejor la aparto antes que esa lagartona me la quite-dijo Sakura señalando a una señora que veía intercaladamente la cuna y a ella furiosamente.

-Creo que si

Ino camino hacia ellas con las manos llenas de ropa de bebe y las tiro en un carrito que había por ahí.

-¿Y bien Sakura?-pregunto Ino llegando junto a ella.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Cómo celebraron tu y Naruto ayer?

Sakura y Hinata se sonrojaron violentamente al escuchar las palabras de Ino.

-Pues no lo celebramos Ino-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Entiendo que tu te sonrojaras ya que tuviste ejercicio anoche-le dijo guiñando un ojo-, ¿Pero y Hinata?, ¿Tu porque te sonrojas?

-Etto…es que…yo…cuando fui a buscar…a Sakura-chan…vi. a…Naruto-kun…des…

-¡PERTANDO!, ¿No es así Hinata?-interrumpió Sakura con una vena en la frente

-Aja Aja-dijo asintiendo violentamente

-Como tú digas Hinata-dijo Ino mirando suspicazmente a Sakura-Miren la ropita que encontré

-Que linda esta

-Esta hermosa

-Lo se, lo se, yo la busque 

-Presumida

-Antes de criticarme intenta superarme

-Ya lo hice y me gusto

-Graciosa

-Lo se

-¿Das presentaciones a menudo?

-Tal vez

-Porque necesito un payaso para fiesta infantil

-Solo los martes y jueves trabajo.

-¿Y que quieres, que te aplauda?

-Te lo agradecería con gusto.

Sakura e Ino a cada frase que decían se acercaban de poco en poco hasta quedar pegadas por la frente.

Sakura buscaba ferozmente sus kunais, mientras Ino empezaba a acumular chakra.

-¡Chicas dejen de pelear!-grito Hinata separándolas

-Ella empezó-señalo Ino

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

.Que si

-¡Suficiente!

**En otro lugar…**

Naruto se encontraba con Kakashi-sensei entrenando. Estaban cerca del río, exceptuando que solo habían como 4 metros entre ellos y este.

Estaba sudado y no tenía puesta su chaqueta, mientras que Kakashi no dejaba ni por un segundo de leer su libro.

-¿Acaso siempre que entrenemos tiene que traer ese libro?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada

-Como sea, continúa esforzándote

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿¡Como que esforzándome!?

-Pues, ha sido demasiado fácil

-He estado entrenando y matándome durante los últimos 30 minutos ¿Y usted dice que no me esfuerzo?

-Pues la verdad si

-Yo bien que podría estar con mi linda y embarazada novia besándola y haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años ¿Y usted dice que no me esfuerzo?

-Ya te lo repetí

-A veces me pregunto porque sigue siendo mi sensei

-Pues porque nadie mas querría entrenarte-dijo sonriendo con su único ojo

-Chistosito

-Ya deja de halagarme y ponte a entrenar

-De acuerdo, pero usted lo pidió.

Naruto saco un kunai y se lo tiro a Kakashi, pero este la agarro con dos de sus dedos y apartando la vista de su lectura, le dijo:

-Debes esforzarte más Naruto

-¿Usted cree?-dijo apuntando a un lado de Kakashi.

-¿Qué…

Kakashi movió su cabeza hacia donde Naruto apuntaba y vio a un clon con su libro en sus manos.

-Creo que debe estar más atento.

-Aghhhhhhhh mi Icha Icha Paradaisu!!!-dijo tirándose del pelo

-¿Lo quiere?-pregunto el clon.

-Aja Aja-dijo asintiendo

-Es suyo-y diciendo eso lo tiro al río

-¡Nooooooooooooo!

Kakashi se tiro y tratando de alcanzar el libro cayó al agua.

-¡Mi librito querido!-dijo lloriqueando

-¡Caíste!-dijo Naruto haciendo desaparecer al clon y riéndose de esa manera tan particular-El verdadero libro lo tengo aquí dattebayo-lo saco-Esa era una piedra.

-¿Aaaa?

Kakashi abrió su mano y efectivamente era una piedra

-Pues parece que me has ganado por esta vez Naruto, creo es hora de que te vayas a casa.

-Pero…

-A no ser que no quieras ver a Sakura

-Nos vemos mañana dattebayo-dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles

-Este Naruto no cambia.

**Volviendo con Sakura.**

Hinata las había separado y ahora se encontraban comiendo un helado, dado el caluroso día era una buena opción para refrescarse.

-Ahhhhhhhh-suspiro Sakura- Hace mucho calor

-Siiiii-dijo Ino agitando un abanico

-Se supone que debe hacer frío

-Exacto se supone

-Mi helado se esta derritiendo-dijo Hinata limpiándose con una servilleta

-Pues comételo rápido

-Oigan, ¿Y como van sus relaciones?

-Pues bien, Gaara últimamente ha estado un poco ocupado con las misiones, pero si nos hemos podido ver.

-Me alegro ¿y tu Ino?

-He estado tratando de que Shikamaru me haga caso, pero el solo tiene ojos para la lagartona de Temari (N/A: No tengo nada en contra de Temari, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero es divertido un triangulo amoroso, Wuajaja XD)

-Ja Ja

-¡Sakura-chan!

Las tres voltearon hacia donde se oía la voz y vieron a Naruto corriendo hacia ellas.

-Parece ser que tu príncipe ya regreso de su entrenamiento

-Si

-Hola-dijo Kakashi apareciendo junto a ellas.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¡No aparezca de esa forma tan repentina!

-Oye Sakura, ¿Naruto ha hecho algo estupido últimamente?, Pero que estoy diciendo claro que lo ha hecho es Naruto.

-Pues no, ¿Por qué?

-Mmm lo noto más idiota que de costumbre

-A Naruto cuando no-dijo Ino

-Pues no lo he notado-agrego Sakura con el ceño fruncido

-Como sea, solo pasaba a saludar, nos vemos al rato.

Kakashi desapareció dejándolas solas esperando a que Naruto llegara con ellas.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había desaparecido.

-¿Y Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata

-No lo se

-Ya se donde debe estar-respondió Sakura

Acumulando chakra Sakura se dirigió hacia el puesto de ramen y llego a el.

Pero Naruto no estaba.

-¿Ahhhh?

-¡Sorpresa Sakura-chan!-grito Naruto con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas

-Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo-¿Y esto?

-Pues, es un pequeño regalo para ti de mi, aunque si no lo quieres lo entenderé-dijo alejándose cabizbajo

-No Naruto, vuelve, si las quiero y gracias-dijo arrebatándoselas

-De nada Sakura-chan, solo lo hice para demostrarte mi amor dattebayo

-Que dulce, te prepare el mejor ramen del mundo

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa, mi plan di resultado-dijo Naruto en voz alta

-Na-ru-to-dijo Sakura volteándose lentamente con los ojos en llamas

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito Naruto corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡Vuelve cobarde!, ¡Algún día volverás!

En el pequeño pueblo solo se oían palabras como: "Lo siento", "Sakura-chan", "Eso duele", "Yo te amo", Me las pagaras", "Eso dolerá mañana"

-Parece ser que la pequeña Sakura ya esta sufriendo los cambios de humor-dijo Ino divertida

-Si eso parece-la acompaño Hinata.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hola!!!_

_Ya esta ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ok les propongo algo, cada próximo capitulo tratara acerca de cada mes del embarazo con bonus intercalados acerca de situaciones por las que pasaron en dicho mes ¿Les parece?_

_Dejen reviews_

_Ok las parejas:_

_NaruSaku Of. course_

_GaaHina_

_Ino-Shika-Tema _

_Triangulo amoroso XD_

_Dejen reviews de que les gusta más _

_ShikaIno_

_O_

_ShikaTema_

_¿Quieren que vuelva Sasuke?_

_Díganmelo!! XD_

_Bueno, por mi parte eso es todo_

_Dejen Reviews!!!_

_Los quiero!!!_

_Cuídense!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Olaz!!!-

Akii después de tanto tiempo sin leernos

Destry: Bla Bla Bla

Cállate ¬¬ , te puedo deshacer cuando yo quiera

Destry: Claro, Inténtalo

Como sea ¬¬

Akii como se los prometí, el 2º mes de Sakuraaaaa

Wuajaja

¡¿Embarazada yo?!

Sakura se encontraba sentada en los escalones de **su **nueva casa.

Tsunade-sama había cumplido.

Una hermosa casa de 2 plantas, 4 recamaras, 2 baños, sala, comedor, patio, cocina, etc.,

En pocas palabras un sueño.

Sakura sonrió al recordar la cara de Naruto cuando se la dieron.

Flash Back

_Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune caminaban por un largo camino, rodeado de miles de árboles, en los que de vez en cuando veían un pájaro o una ardilla._

_-¿Ya llegamos?-repitió por milésima vez Naruto_

_-No_

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-NO_

_-¿Y…_

_-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ NARUTO, YO SOY LA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA NO TU, YO CARGO A TU HIJO O HIJA Y NO ME ESTOY QUEJANDO, ASI QUE CIERRA ESA BOCOTA ANTES DE QUE YO TE LA CIERRE CON PUROS GOLPES._

_-De acuerdo Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero-… pero no era para que te molestaras_

_-¡¿No era para que te molestaras?!-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza_

_-TT_

_-Estos dos son tal para cual-le susurro Tsunade a Shizune mientras esta asentía divertida._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño arco de madera._

_-¿Y esto que es?-pregunto Naruto_

_-Si serás baka, aquí es donde empieza el terreno de TU casa-le dijo Tsunade con una vena alzada_

_-¡Y que hacemos aquí como idiotas, síganme dattebayo!_

_Naruto corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una hermosa casa de dos plantas, pintada en un hermoso color naranja._

_-¡Wow!, Gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo Naruto acercándose a ella_

_-No es nada Naruto, eso y mucho más se merecen por su servicio a nuestra aldea_

_Tsunade y Shizune se retiraron quedando ellos dos solos._

_Pero Sakura no estaba por ningún lado._

_Naruto la fue buscando por los alrededores, pero no la encontró, pensó que tal vez se encontraría en la casa, así que entro._

_Vio una pequeña estancia, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era estar con su amada pelirrosada._

_-¿Sakura-chan estas a…?_

_Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque ya había localizado a Sakura, se encontraba justamente bajo el marco de la puerta de uno de los dormitorios observando la decoración._

_El cuarto era blanco, con detalles en rosa y azul, pero lo que mas se destacaba era el hermoso cielo nocturno que se encontraba pintado en el techo._

_-¿No crees que es hermoso Naruto-kun?-dijo Sakura adentrándose a la habitación para pararse junto a una pequeña cuna que había dentro._

_-Si lo creo_

_-Naruto-dijo ella tomando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia su vientre-Somos una familia._

_-Si, lo somos_

Fin Flash Back

Agito su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, obviamente tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar recordando, como por ejemplo, el calor que hacia precisamente ese día, lo hermosa que estaba ella o lo sexy que se veía Naruto son camisa y los cabellos rubios pegados en su frente por el sudor.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando afuera, Sakura como la buena chica que es, había salido para asegurarse de que no se lastimara o algo por el estilo, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría hacer eso, sino arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos y que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante.

-Ehhh…Naruto-dijo Sakura abanicándose la cara con la mano-…¿No tienes calor?

-Para nada Sakura-chan, tengo que entrenar para ser más fuerte dattebayo

-¿No puedes entrenar mas tarde?

-No, tengo que hacer este entrenamiento

-Se me ocurre otra clase de entrenamiento-pensó Sakura

-Sakura-chan, ¿Podrías traerme algo de tomar?

-Claro

Sakura se metió a su casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una jarra de limonada.

Busco un vaso y lo lleno con el líquido.

-Desearia que Naruto entrara y…-pensó Sakura antes de que algo o alguien la sacara de sus cavilaciones

-Sakura-chan….

-¡Debo usar este poder para el bien!-grito Sakura al ver que sus pensamientos habían sido escuchados por un dios-si es que los hay-o dioses (N/A: Naaa, diosa de la lujuria)

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?, venia a pedirte que no salieras y que yo mismo vendría a buscar algo, dattebayo.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y Naruto se quedo pasmado sin poderse mover.

El conocía esa mirada, ese brillo que aparecía en las noches en los ojos de su amada Sakura-chan.

Pero en esos momentos mas recientemente que en otros.

-Sakura-chan, espera…yo conozco esa mirada dattebayo.

-Enserio Naruto-kun-ronroneo Sakura

-Me dijo NARUTO-KUN-pensó el-Debo estar atento de sus movimientos

-Naruto, por que no vienes aquí.

-No la mires a los ojos, No la mires a los ojos-susurraba Naruto pegándose a la pared mas y mas.

-Ohhhh Naruto-susurro la chica relamiéndose

-Piensa en algo asqueroso, piensa en algo asqueroso, Chouji en tanga…Noo muy asqueroso…-pensaba Naruto mientras Sakura se le acercaba cada vez mas mas.

-Sabes que no puedes resistirte-dijo Sakura con un rin tintín

Y Naruto se vio perdido.

**1 hora después…(Estos niños de ahora xD)**

Sakura se encontraba sentada arriba de la meseta de la cocina apoyada en el hombro de Naruto tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

Naruto por su parte estaba entre las piernas de la mencionada abrazándola por la cintura y dándole suaves y tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Te dije que no lo resistirías-dijo Sakura con un sonrisa picara

-Te recuerdo que te dije que te estabas volviendo adicta, dattebayo

-¡Yo no soy adicta!-dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Naruto enarco una ceja y un mechón cayo encima de sus ojos dándole un toque salvaje e irresistible a su rostro.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no echarse a sus brazos de nuevo y no rectificarle lo que le había dicho.

-Sakura desde que llegamos a esta casa, me has pedido que lo hagamos en el lugar que se atraviesa en la cabeza en ese momento…-Naruto continuo antes de que ella replicara-…En el baño, mientras me ducho, en la cocina, el la sala, el dormitorio, en el dormitorio de los huéspedes, en el patio, en el comedor, etc.

-Pero…

-Es mas, hoy ya lo hemos hecho más veces que antes en un mes y no es más del mediodía.

-No es…

-Cuando me desperté te tiraste sobre mí, después me metí tranquilamente a duchar pensando que te habías vuelto a dormir y entraste y me tiraste al suelo.

-Bueno yo…-ladeo su cabeza y miro a Naruto a los ojos.

-En verdad Sakura pareces una ninfomana-acaricio levemente su cabeza-Pero eso me gusta

Sakura enrojeció de los pies a la última punta de sus cabellos.

Rió suavemente, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo.

----

_Hola a todos!!!-_

_Ok, se que me he tardado demasiado, pero es que estoy terminando el bonus que agregare en el siguiente capitulo._

_Aquí vemos que Naruto y Sakura ya tienen su casa, todo acomodada y genial que hasta lo hacen en la chimenea_

_Etto…¿Chimenea?_

_Como sea, Sakura se ha vuelto adicta al sexo y quien no lo haría, si estuviera yo con Naruto…_

_Saher: Callate hay personas que no se quieren enterar de tus asquerosidades_

_Lo siento, en fin._

_Próximo sábado new capítulo._

_Pd.Soy muy feliiiizz_

_Pd 2. Que bueno es volver_

_Pd 3.Tengo High School Musical 2 en DVD (Se que a nadie le debe importar pero me hace feliz D )_

_Pd 4. Nada solo quería llegar al cuatro xD xD_

_Dejen Reviews!!!-_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, Aquí Sunako Hatake regresando a las andadas. Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero enserio, es difícil escribir con yeso, gajes del oficio, o gajes del deporte x).

Sin mas el fic.

Disclaimer: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki u otro personaje no es de mi invención, sino del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

¿Embarazada, yo!

BONUS; Comida 

Sakura Haruno tenía hambre. Mucha Hambre. Demasiada Hambre.

Y eran las 3 de la mañana. Un domingo.

Su suerte era esplendida.

Ella una "ballena" de 50 kilos y algo mas, (N/A: Demasiada baja autoestima ¬¬) se encontraba hambrienta y embarazada.

Se le había olvidado el insignificante detalle que, el sobreprotector de su novio le había dicho que: _Pero Sakura-chan, no puedes salir así, menos en tu estado._

Si, esas habían sido sus palabras.

Pues ahora que se las tragara y se jodiera. Ella tenía hambre y quería comida ahora.

Salio de su cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Miro al piso y paso encima de la trampa que había puesto su novio, Un cascabel atado a una cuerda.

Podría ser el ocupante a próximo hokage, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura y el refrigerador no había nada que la detuviera.

Se agacho levemente, lo suficiente para que su cabeza no tocare el hilo "casi" invisible que había encima de ella.

Pobre Naruto, con lo mucho que se esforzó al colocarlas, sin hacer ruido, claro esta, mientras la chica tomaba su siesta de media tarde.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo que comunicaba a la cocina.

Unos pasos más y el refrigerador serian suyo. Ya mandaría a Naruto por más comida mas tarde.

Camino despacio, muy despacio, tratando de no pisar el patito de hule que había en el suelo

Se pregunto que hacia ahí, más no le dio importancia.

Se anoto mentalmente que las cosas para el baño se quedaran en el baño.

Se pego a la pared, lo más que pudo tratando de no chocar con la lámpara que había entre la puerta y el pasillo.

Unos pasos mas, solo unos mas y listo.

Salto, se paro frente de la puerta de la cocina y…

Fracaso.

Naruto la veía sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, para ser una ninja capacitada, debiste ver el Genjutsu que hice tiempo atrás.

Eso era, el patito de hule, lo que no figuraba en la escena.

-Pero¿Cómo?

-Sakura-chan, cada 20 minutos me despierto asegurándome que tú estés en la cama. No vaya hacer como la última vez.

Sakura recordó la vez que por poco se cae al chocar con el sillón de la sala.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero yo tenia hambre.

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez¿Me avisas, De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Regresa a la cama, que te llevare unos dos tazones de ramen, dattebayo.

-Pero con uno es suficiente.

-¿Quién dijo que los dos eran tuyos?-dijo Naruto sonriente mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

x)-x)-x)

_Listoooo..!_

_El primer BONUS_

_Comida_

_Bien, pues me tengo que ir._

_Me ha entrado sueño._

_Son exactamente las 02:02 a.m._

_Sayonara._

_Se despide Sunako Hatake._

_Dejen Reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos

Hola a todos. Luego de una GRAN ausencia, he regresado .

Estoy en una fase depresiva así que, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, mis calificaciones bajaron, los amigos que creí tener, no están ahí y el chico que me gusta, solo me ve como una amiga.

Ok, esto es un fic, no una autobiografía, pero estoy justificando el hecho del porque mi ausencia, se que algunos ni leerán esto, pero TU lector que si lo hiciste, espero que me comprendas.

Sin mas el fic.

Disclaimer.

Todos los lugares, personajes, etcétera. Son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

¡¿Embarazada, Yo?!

Era un calido día de verano.

Un hermoso ciervo se detuvo frente a un riachuelo a beber un poco de agua. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente y una suave brisa movía lentamente a unas pequeñas florecillas blancas, cerca del tronco de un gran árbol.

El Ciervo alzo su cabeza y la dirigió hacia la derecha para observar al pequeño mapache que acababa de llegar, se dispuso a volver a beber un poco de agua cuando..

-¡NA-RU-TO!- se oyó gritar por el pequeño claro que había cerca de la casa del Uzumaki y de la Haruno.

Una chica salio de entre los árboles mirando furiosamente hacia los lados.

Camino por entre las flores, sin detenerse a ver que había pisado las florecillas blancas que hacia unos momentos eran refrescadas por la brisa.

-¡Naruto! Sal de donde te encuentres..-ordeno la chica mirando hacia el cielo-..Si no sales en este momento, yo misma te encontrare y..-hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que la chica hizo una sonrisa malévola-..no será muy agradable cuando lo haga.

Naruto se encontraba dos metros delante de ella, escondido tras un frondoso árbol.

Nunca se había sentido tan asustado, nada se comparaba a la furia de una mujer con las hormonas hasta el limite y por si fuera poco embarazada.

"_Sakura-chan da miedo. ¿Qué le habré hecho ahora?. No he hecho nada, bueno nada que merezca ser asesinado"_.-Se dijo el Uzumaki sacando un poco la cabeza para divisar a la chica que se había quedado parada en medio del claro-._"Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar, solo debo.."_

Crack.

Sakura alzo la mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y pudo ver claramente una mancha amarilla que se ocultaba tras un árbol.

-_"Retirada, dattebayo"_ –pensó Naruto mientras corría por entre los árboles, escapando de la chica.

-Naruto, vuelve en este instante.-Dijo la chica acumulando chackra en su mano corriendo tras el chico.

-¡Sakura-chan, Perdóname por lo que sea que he hecho dattebayo!.-Grito Naruto esquivando un árbol que había caído gracias a la fuerza de la chica.

Sakura enrojeció de furia y acumulo mas chackra.

¿Acaso el no sabia porque ella estaba tan furiosa?. Ella haría que el se acordara, aunque fuera a base de golpes.

-¡NARUTO!-volvió a gritar Sakura corriendo tras el, sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado a la villa.

"_¿Cómo puede correr estando embarazada?-_pensó Naruto viendo a Sakura esquivar a las personas que se habían detenido a verlos.

Naruto regreso su vista hacia el camino y salto a un hombre que tiro sus compras por la impresión.

-¡Vuelve aquí delincuente!.-le grito el hombre una vez conciente de lo que había pasado, se agacho a recoger sus compras y volteo hacia el lado opuesto.

-¡Naruto mira lo que has hecho!.-grito de nuevo la pelirrosada, saltando ahora ella al hombre, que una vez mas había tirado sus compras.

Los dos se alejaron corriendo aun inmersos en su pelea, a lo que no pudieron escuchar.

-¡Mi madre tenia razón! ¡Nunca debí haber venido a este lugar!.- A lo que el hombre se marcho indignado de ahí.

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un edificio que se hallaba en el centro de la villa.

Entro y corrió entre los pasillos con la chica pisando sus talones.

-Por favor Sakura.-suplico el chico-.Perdóname

-Tu..

Pero la chica no termino su frase gracias a la aparición de la hokage.

-¡Silencio!.-ordeno la hokage saliendo de su oficina con Shikamaru e Ino detrás de ella-.¿Porque tanto alboroto?-pregunto después de que Naruto y Sakura se habían parado correctamente y observaban el suelo calladamente.

-Tsunade-sama, estaba yo tranquilamente entrenando cuando Sakura-chan apareció y me empezó a gritar, dattebayo.-dijo Naruto rápidamente para luego parar y tomar aire-. empezó a tirarme cosas y luego corrí, entonces ella me persiguió por el bosque y llegamos a la villa

Tsunade miro a su discípula y le alzo el mentón, a lo que ella pudo ver que en sus ojos habían lagrimas que ella luchaba para no sacar.

-¿Qué Pasa Sakura?-le pregunto la hokage en tono maternal

Sakura miro a Naruto y volvió su vista hacia la hokage-.A olvidado que hoy cumplimos dos años…Lo único que quería era pasar el día con el, pero…-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpio furiosamente-...pero el dijo que necesitaba entrenar para una misión.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y le susurro a Naruto-.Estas en problemas.-Termino con una sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada por un golpe de su rubia compañera.

-Cállate Shikamaru, tu olvidaste mi cumpleaños.-susurro Ino mirando severamente a el Nara-.Y olvidaste el de tu madre también.-finalizo con los brazos cruzados

Shikamaru metió sus manos en los bolsillos.-Ustedes las mujeres son problemáticas…Por eso no me gustan las relaciones.-saco un cigarro y lo metió en su boca.

-Aquí no se fuma-.ordeno la Hokage-. Y ve tras Ino que se ha ido.-señalo el pasillo por donde una chica caminaba rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

Shikamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió detrás de su compañera.

La Hokage hizo pasar a Sakura y Naruto a su oficina y se sentó tranquilamente tras su escritorio.

Agarro un vaso y lo lleno de sake mientras hacia un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para indicarles que se sentaran en las sillas, que momentos antes habían sido ocupadas por Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Y bien…No tienes nada que decir, Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade tomando un sorbo mirando fijamente la reacción del Uzumaki

-Etto…Perdóname Sakura-chan, yo no quería olvidar nuestro aniversario, creo que estaba un poco obsesionado con la misión.-termino el chico con una sonrisa zorruna y una mano tras la nuca.

-No Naruto.-dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que la hokage le había tendido en ese momento-.Tu eres el que me debe perdonar…con el embarazo ando con las hormonas mas alborotadas de lo normal, aunque debo reconocer que me molesto un poco el hecho de que lo olvidaras.-finalizo la chica con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

La Hokage dejo su vaso en el escritorio y se paro-.Enhorabuena por ustedes dos, pero tengo asuntos que resolver, así que Sayonara-.dijo la mujer empujándolos hacia la puerta y cerrándola cuando estuvieron afuera.

Naruto sonrió y miro a su novia con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la cintura y depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Sakura-chan, feliz aniversario, dattebayo-dijo Naruto tomándole la mano para dirigirse a la salida del edificio.

Sakura tomo su mano y la puso en su vientre-.Feliz Aniversario para ti también, Naruto-kun.-termino la chica mientras posaba su mano encima de la de Naruto y sentían las pequeñas patadas que daba el bebe desde su interior.

O-o-O-o-O

_Finish :)_

_Juajuajua Termine este capitulo, sin ninguna nota de autora :) y tratando de meterme en los personajes ;)_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Respecto a lo de las patadas del bebe, se que se preguntan (Bueno tal vez no) ¿Se pueden sentir en ese momento?_

_Pues la verdad no lo se, pero cuando mi tía estaba embarazada, se podían sentir las patadas de mi prima O.O _

_Y leí un libro donde había una teoría, pero si no es verdad, Hagan como que si xD_

_Sayonara!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Gente Hermosa y Preciosa a la que Amo mucho :D

Hola Gente Hermosa y Preciosa a la que Amo mucho :D

Pues…Aquí actualizando, es que tengo un pequeño proyecto (Un One-shot SasuSaku) como un pequeño homenaje a esta pareja que hizo que me metiera al fandom de Naruto :D

Pero eso no significa que me guste esa pareja…Okay?

Bueno…Sin mas el fic.

Disclaimer; Personajes, Lugares, etcétera, etcétera…No son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡¿Embarazada, Yo?!

Era una calurosa mañana. Sakura Haruno tomaba un gran vaso de té helado en el patio de su casa mientras escuchaba el melodioso canto de las aves.

_-Extraño a Naruto.-_pensó mientras daba un sorbo a su té-. _Aunque tengo que admitirlo…Es el más capacitado para ir a esa misión._

Se levanto pesadamente y se sacudió algún resto de suciedad con las manos. Tomó lo que quedaba del vaso y entró a su casa, dispuesta a distraerse de su soledad.

-_Llamaré a Ino…Eso haré, la llamaré y le preguntaré si quiere dar un paseo conmigo._

Caminó por la estancia hasta llegar al teléfono, se apoyó en la pared y marcó el número telefónico.

-Etto…Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Ino Yamanaka?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior-.¿Salió?...Etto, ¿Podría decirle que le llamé?...Gracias.

Se sentó pesadamente en un sillón que había a su lado y tamborileó sus dedos en la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Volvió a morder su labio inferior y se paró de su asiento para ir hacia un pequeño escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones de este y sacó una libretita rosa con la figura de un conejo blanco.

-_Debo buscar otra agenda.-_ se dijo a si misma mientras pasaba las hojas hasta encontrar el número deseado-._Solo espero que acepte salir._

Corrió de nuevo hacia el teléfono y marcó el número que había buscado.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Hinata Hyuga?...Gracias.

Sakura se recostó en la pared y enrolló su dedo índice en el cable del teléfono, jugueteándolo nerviosamente.

-¡Hola Hinata!-saludó efusivamente Sakura-¿Querrías dar un paseo conmigo?...Bien, Nos Vemos en 20 minutos en el puesto de Ramen

Sakura corrió al piso superior y entró apresuradamente a la habitación que compartía con Naruto.

Abrió su armario y sacó un vestido verde pálido. Caminó hacia un espejo y le lanzó un guiño coqueto a una foto de Naruto que tenia pegada en el, miró el reloj y apresuradamente empezó a vestirse.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, Sakura salió de la habitación y agarró su bolso que estaba colgado en un perchero, a un lado de la puerta principal.

Caminó hasta llegar a la villa y pudo ver a la distancia a una chica de pelo azulado que vestía un bonito vestido azul claro.

-Hola Hinata.-saludó con una pequeña reverencia Sakura

-Muy Buenos Días, Sakura-.regresó el Saludo Hinata-.¿Que tienes planeado para hacer?

Sakura puso su mano en su mentón, y encogió sus hombros con pereza

-Pues…No tenía nada pensado, solo caminar o comer algo.

-¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por las tiendas Sakura?-sugirió Hinata señalando hacia el lado contrario a ellas.

-Bueno…¿Por donde empezamos?.-preguntó Sakura a Hinata mientras las dos veían las numerosas tiendas que habían.

-Etto…¿Qué te parece entrar a una, tienda de maternidad?.-preguntó temerosamente Hinata juntando sus dos dedos índices.

Sakura le sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro.-Vamos Hinata, no seas tan tímida…luego de ver las tiendas de maternidad, te llevaré a que te compres ropa linda para hacer que Gaara te coma con los ojos.-terminó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

Hinata sintió que su cara enrojecía con cada segundo que pasaba, agachó su rostro y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con la tela de su vestido.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y enganchó su brazo con el de Hinata-.Vamos Hinata…¡A divertirse!

-Seguro…Sakuraaa.-intentó decir Hinata, pero Sakura la sujetó de un brazo y la jaló hacía una tienda llena cosas para bebes.

Las chicas caminaban entre los estantes abarrotados de juguetes para bebes. Sakura se detuvo a un lado de una mecedora blanca.

Su mente empezó a formar imágenes, de ella sentada en la mecedora, con un pequeño bulto envuelto con una pequeña sabanita y con Naruto a su lado. Se veían algo cansados, pero satisfechos.

En el momento en el que la mano de Sakura se aproximaba a quitar la sabana, Hinata la llamó.

-Sakura…¿Qué te pasa? Quedaste en trance por un momento

Sakura movió la cabeza hacia los lados y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-No pasa nada Hinata…Pero estoy deseando que Naruto regrese para cuando nazca el bebé.

Hinata sonrió y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Sakura. Entendía perfectamente que la chica se mostrará preocupada. Naruto había sido llamado por la hokage, para escoltar a una familia, que supuestamente tenía un secreto y varias personas o enemigos querían saber que era.

Ella no había entendido muy bien cuál era la misión en si, pero sabía que Sakura, se había mostrado recia en los días anteriores a la partida de Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sakura, Verás que Naruto regresará muy pronto.

-¿Tu crees eso, Hinata?-preguntó Sakura con un par de lagrimas en los ojos-. Estoy consiente de que Naruto regresará, pero…tengo miedo Hinata, miedo de que le pasé algo.

Hinata le dio un abrazo y se separó de ella-.Sakura…Conozco a Naruto _No por nada estuve enamorada de el algún tiempo _ y se perfectamente… Que el nunca te abandonaría. Eres la persona más importante de su vida, la que mas ama y se que el nunca te decepcionaría.

Sakura se limpió las lagrimas y le devolvió el abrazo-.Sabes Hinata…Debemos salir juntas más a menudo.-Terminó con una risita.

-Ya lo creo Sakura…Ya lo creo.

--

_Hola De Nuevo!_

_Amo a Hinata :D_

_Unas amigas y yo, somos alguien de la serie (:_

_Yo soy Sakura xD y una muy buena amiga es Hinata._

_Nos acabamos de conocer, pero es un amor. _

_Jaja xD Tanto que vamos a ir al Senka juntas (Obvio que con otras amigas Ten Ten, Temari y Karin xD)_

_Bueno..Es todo por ahora._

_Sayonara!_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos!, Luego de una GRAN ausencia, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Por cierto, acabo de entrar al fandom de Twilight, más información en mi Profile

**Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. etc., no son míos, sino del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡¿Embarazada, Yo?!

Naruto abrió los ojos precipitadamente y se volteó hacia el lado izquierdo, el lado donde siempre dormía su Sakura.

Suspiró. De nuevo había olvidado que se encontraba en plena misión. Maldito el día en el que se la propusieron.

El Solo quería estar con su hermosa novia embarazada y consentirla.

Miró al estrellado cielo y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar. Echaba de menos a su chica. Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su todo. Cuanto la amaba.

Desde aquél día en el que la conoció y le pareció curiosa, cuando solo eran tan pequeños. Aun recordaba como los niños, se burlaban de ella por su "prominente" frente. Sonrió. A el nunca le había parecido fea, más bien _bonita._

Se volteó y miro hacia la espesura del bosque. También recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke, como le dolió escuchar, a la pequeña Sakura llegar con sus amigas y decirlo.

_Un pequeño Naruto se mecía en un columpio atado a un gran árbol, observaba con atención un pequeño grupo de niñas, conocido por ser las más cotillas de la academia. Se sonrojó sin querer, con ellas se juntaba la linda niña nueva de pelo rosado._

_Nunca había reparado en ella, pero desde aquél día, en el que la niña llevó un gran lazo rojo adornándole su precioso cabello rosa, sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago._

_Al principio, pensaba que el ramen que había desayunado esa mañana le había afectado, pero luego, cuando la veía sonrojarse, se sentía tan feliz._

_Hacía todo tipo de cosas para atraer su atención, como bromas, o replicas al sensei._

_Más lo que se llevaba no era nada de eso, lo único que hacía la pequeña, era ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto se sacudió la cabeza. Sakura era su novia, era la madre de su hijo o hija, y pronto sería su futura esposa.

-_Cuando le de el anillo, claro está.-_se recordó.

Volvió a girar sobre el mismo, cerró sus párpados en un intento por dormir, pero lo único que veía era a la chica que le quitaba el aliento.

Los volvió a abrir. Esa sería una larga noche.

Dado que no podía dormir, siguió recordando aquellas "escenas" que tanto le encantaba rememorar.

_Naruto y Sakura estaban por terminar su entrenamiento de ese día, escalar por una cascada, solo usando el chakra. Naruto se sintió alegrado._

_Menos mal que ya sabía caminar en el agua. _

_Sakura se adelantó y empezó a subir con más rapidez. Asombrado, Naruto empezó a correr hasta alcanzarla._

_-Vaya Sakura-chan, cada día me sorprendes más. Yo he entrenado y hasta empecé a caminar mucho antes que tú, pero mírate, eres mucho mejor que yo._

_Sakura volteó hacia el otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta, que ella y Naruto ya no tenían la misma relación de antes. Sabía que el chico había madurado._

_-Y de que forma.-pensó mirándolo adelantarse._

_-Vamos Sakura-chan, no te quedes parada, se que tengo el mejor trasero de toda Konoha, pero eres muy obvia._

_Sakura enrojeció por completo y su mirada se ensombreció. Naruto iba a pagar caro ese descaro._

_-¿El mejor trasero? ¡__**Shannaro! ¿Quién se creé Naruto para decirnos tal cosa? **__Debe pagar tal descaro __**Tienes razón amiga, hay que ponerlo en su lugar.- **__empezó a cavilar consigo misma.- Naruto… ¡Tu Pagarás!_

_Naruto empezó a correr. Se había atrevido mucho en decirlo, pero no se había resistido. Al pasar el tiempo, su sentimiento se había intensificado. Esa pequeña niña, ahora era una hermosa kunoichi que daba todo por los demás. Aunque ese demonio interior que tenía no había cambiado para nada._

_-¡Naruto, me las vas a pagar!-decía Sakura corriendo detrás de el y acomodándose sus guantes de pelea._

_Naruto suspiró. Nada mejor que una pelea antes de terminar el entrenamiento._

Se empezó a reír solo. Ese día lo recordaba muy bien. Había terminado en el hospital por los golpes recibidos. Pero tuvo a su disposición a la ninja médico más capacitada de todo el pueblo.

Se acordaba muy bien de aquellas miradas de preocupación que le daba la pelirrosada cada vez que lo visitaba, aquellas manos que le empujaban levemente a la cama para que no se moviera con tal de que las heridas sanaran más rápido.

La amaba mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Era su niña, su vida, la luz de los ojos. Siempre pensó que eran estúpidos aquellos motes cariñosos que las parejas de novios se decían, pero aunque le doliera era verdad.

Sintió sus párpados caer. Ya tenía demasiado sueño, pero un último recuerdo no le vendría mal. El más hermoso recuerdo que tenía con ella.

_Naruto y Sakura caminaban por el pueblo, su entrenamiento había terminado y no tenían nada que hacer. Naruto tuvo una idea, tal vez sería su rechazo número doscientos, pero que más daba un doscientos y uno._

_-Sakura-chan…-empezó Naruto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas_

_-Dime…-le siguió la conversación la pelirrosada mientras veía distraídamente los escaparates de algunas tiendas del lugar._

_-Pues...Estaba pensando… ¿Querrías tener un cita conmigo?, Bueno no sería una cita precisamente, tal vez, sería mejor decirle, una salida de amigos, esta bien si no aceptas, descuida-terminó de decirle Naruto rapidamente._

_Sakura le miró curiosa. Ya antes había rechazado sus propuestas de citas, salidas o etc. Pero algo le movió para decirle lo que en verdad quería._

_-De acuerdo Naruto, tendremos una cita, pásame a recoger a las seis de la tarde.-dijo dejando a un atónito Naruto detrás._

_-¿Enserio?-preguntó ilusionado. Sakura le había dicho que si. Tal vez su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada, no era nada malo rectificar._

_-Claro. ¿No crees en mis palabras acaso?_

_-Para nada, Sakura-chan, solo quería aclarar ciertos puntos._

_-Bien, nos vemos a las seis Naruto_

_Largo Rato Después…_

_Naruto se había preparado para ese día. Llevaba esperándolo por largo tiempo y era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Sakura, lo mucho que le importaba._

_Se bañó temprano y empezó a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día. Abrió su armario y solo vio aquellas chamarras naranjas con negro por todos lados._

_-Debo comprar más ropa-se dijo a si mismo_

_Abrió un cajón más apartado de ahí y sacó una bonita camisa de manga larga negra. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y para darle un toque final se quitó su banda._

_Caminó hacia la casa de Sakura. Sabía el camino de memoria. A veces la iba buscar para ir a los entrenamientos juntos, o solo para ir a comer._

_Por alguna extraña razón, le caía demasiado bien a la madre de Sakura y siempre le invitaba a pasar un rato con ellas._

_Tocó el timbre y se quedo sin palabras. Ahí se encontraba una hermosa Sakura parada en el umbral de la puerta. Un hermoso vestido rojo sin tirantes, se ajustaba perfectamente a su moldeado cuerpo. Su hermoso pelo rosa, lo llevaba sujetado en una despreocupada coleta cuyas puntas estaban levemente rizadas._

_-¿Soy tan hermosa que te has quedado sin palabras Naruto?-le picó Sakura a un boquiabierto Naruto._

_Naruto tragó saliva. Claro que estaba hermosa. Mucho más que eso, parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, solo para su guste de el. Se sintió el más dichoso de los hombres en ese momento y maldijo a Sasuke en todos los idiomas que conocía. Solo un idiota dejaría escapar a una chica como esa, y el ya no era ese idiota._

_-¿Nos vamos o solo te quedaras parado con la boca abierta?-le preguntó Sakura cerrando la puerta y tomando uno de sus brazos para llevarlo junto a ella._

_Naruto se sonrojó por el contacto de la chica.-Sakura…Te ves…Hermosa_

_Sakura lo miró con la cara roja, y solo atinó a estrecharlo con más fuerza porque se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez._

_Esa misma noche, tiempo después._

_Sakura y Naruto volvían de su cita. Se la habían pasado fenomenal._

_Una pequeña visita al Ichiraku Ramen, un ramo de flores y una charla maravillosa, habían hecho una espectacular cita._

_Se encontraban paseando por los alrededores, a Sakura todavía le quedaba tiempo antes de volver a su casa, pararon en el parque cerca de ahí. Sakura se sentó en un banco y palmeó junto a ella incitando a Naruto a ocupar el lugar._

_-Naruto…-empezó Sakura-…Debo decírtelo…Me la he pasado increíble y la verdad…Me gustaría repetirlo._

_Naruto no cabía de su felicidad. Era ahora o nunca._

_-Sakura, he compartido la mayoría de mi vida contigo y no sabría decirte como sería mi vida sin ti. Desde el momento en que te conocí, he pasado momento divertidos, cálidos, cariñosos y hasta dolorosos.-soltó una risita.-, pero siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y cuando tengas algún problema, yo estaré ahí para protegerte y salir adelante contigo, porque yo…Sakura…Yo te amo._

_Sakura siempre había sido una persona demasiado cabezota y pensaba en claro cuando la situación lo requería, pero cuando Naruto terminó su discurso, ella solo tuvo que tirarse a su cuello y dejar que el beso que le propinaba hablara por ella._

Naruto cerró los ojos. Aquella sonrisa que tenía, le iba a durar toda la vida, bueno hasta que volviera a ver a su Sakura.

--

_Bueno, Bueno._

_Solo tengo cuatro palabras._

_Cursilería por todas partes._

_Espero que le haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
